


Texting

by kjack89



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire's relationship develops through a series of texts after Grantaire moves to another town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different, and thus - this.
> 
> Hideously unoriginal name, I realize, but I figured, hey, at least it's honest for what it is.
> 
> Usual disclaimer - I own nothing.

[To: Enjolras, Sept. 1 2013, 2:35 PM]  _I miss you_

[To: Grantaire, Sept. 1 2013, 2:35 PM]  **You’ve literally been gone five minutes. If I went outside and looked, I could probably still see your taillights. Also you’re driving and shouldn’t be texting.**

[2:36 PM]  _It’s a talk-to-text thingy on my phone. Asshole. Like you’re one to lecture me on safe driving. Ha_

[2:36 PM]  _Besides, I really do miss you. And everybody else. Already_

[2:37 PM]  **It’s going to be very different without you here.**

[2:37 PM]  _Is that your way of saying that you’ll miss me, too?_

[2:38 PM]  **You’re only moving a few hours away. I’m sure we’ll still be able to see each other.**

[2:39 PM]  _It won’t be the same_

[2:40 PM]  **I’m sure it won’t. For one thing, you won’t be knocking on my door at two o’clock in the morning to crawl inside and puke in my living room.**

[2:40 PM]  _THAT WAS ONE TIME!!!_

[2:41 PM]  **There is no way your talk-to-text knew to capitalize all of that and put three exclamation points. Put your phone away. You can text me when you get there.**

[2:41 PM]  **In fact, make sure to text me when you get there. You’re liable to drive into a tree or something.**

[2:42 PM]  _I’m not going to stop texting until you admit that you’re gonna miss me_

[2:44 PM]  **Fine. I will miss you. Happy?**

[2:45 PM]  _Unbearably. I will text you when I get there_

* * *

 

[Sept. 1 2013, 4:26 PM]  _I have arrived. My apartment is even shittier than my old one, if that’s possible. Are you all still at the Musain?_

[4:28 PM]  _Apollo?_

[4:30 PM]  _Tell everyone I say hi_

[4:45 PM]  _…_

[5:04 PM]  _I miss you guys_

[6:15 PM]  **Sorry my phone was charging.**

[6:20 PM]  **Grantaire?**

[7:31 PM]  _ENJolyeas I MISSSSSSSSSS youuu BUT i found a bar and its WoNDERful_

[7:35 PM]  **Glad you’re enjoying yourself.**

[7:36 PM]  _Id enjoy it MORRRe if u were here_

[7:40 PM]  **Text me when you’re sober.**

* * *

 

[Sept. 4 2013, 5:40 PM]  **How’s the job going?**

[5:45 PM]  _Really well, actually!! The staff at the museum is super friendly and the job’s pretty chill. How’re things back home?_

[5:47 PM]  **Same as usual for the most part.**

[5:50 PM]  _Courf said that he and Jehan are planning on coming up to visit soon_

[5:53 PM]  **Oh that will be nice.**

[5:54 PM]  _…_

[5:54 PM]  _Any talk of the whole group coming up to visit?_

[5:56 PM]  **Not that I know of. I think everyone is pretty busy.**

[5:57 PM]  _Of course. Makes sense_

[5:57 PM]  _Shit gotta go I’ll text later_

[6:00 PM]  **Talk to you later.**

* * *

 

[Sept. 14 2013, 8:07 PM]  _Congratulations on getting arrested at the rally today_

[8:09 PM]  **You heard about that?**

[8:10 PM]  _Jehan sent a picture of you in handcuffs. Very nice. I’m going to print it out and frame it_

[8:12 PM]  **Ha. Ha.**

[8:13 PM]  _How was the police station? Any of our usual officers working today?_

[8:15 PM]  **It was fine. They were all surprised that you weren’t with me. I didn’t think we had been arrested together THAT many times. They all said to tell you hi, by the way.**

[8:16 PM]  **And Jeremy – Office Boyd – wanted to let you know that his wife had the baby. A girl. They named her Nicole.**

[8:18 PM]  _Awww adorable. Too bad I won’t be dropping in to see him anytime soon_

[8:20 PM]  **Next time I get arrested I’ll ask him to send you a baby picture.**

[8:22 PM]  _How sweet of you Apollo_

[8:22 PM]  _What’s sad is I actually kind of want you to_

[8:23 PM]  _Not get arrested of course_

[8:23 PM]  _But have him send me a baby picture when you inevitably are_

[8:24 PM]  _Anyway, other than that, how was lockup?_

[8:25 PM]  **Boring without you, actually. I never realized how long I was stuck in there before. You made time pass quickly.**

[8:28 PM]  _All part of my charm_

[8:28 PM]  _Did you get hurt at all today?_

[8:29 PM]  _And don’t lie to me I’ll just text Joly_

[8:30 PM]  **Black eye. Nothing bad. Not like that one time**

[8:31 PM]  _When you had to go to the hospital and get stitches? Yeah I remember_

[8:32 PM]  **Thanks for coming with me that time, by the way.**

[8:35 PM]  _We were arrested together, Apollo. I don’t think I had much of a choice_

[8:36 PM]  _What’s with the sudden gratitude?_

[8:40 PM]  **Nothing**

[8:40 PM]  **It just wasn’t the same without you today**

[8:43 PM]  _You’ve stopped using punctuation at the end of your texts. Are you sure you didn’t get hit in the head?_

[8:45 PM]  **You’re hilarious**

[8:46 PM]  _I do try_

* * *

 

[Sept. 22 2013, 4:38 PM]  _I’m supposed to let you know that Courfeyrac and Jehan just left and should be back to yours in about an hour. They apologize profusely for being late to the meeting_

[4:40 PM]  **It’s fine. Did you have a good weekend?**

[4:42 PM]  _Yeah it was fun. Would’ve been better if everyone had been here_

[4:45 PM]  **I know. Maybe next time?**

[4:46 PM]  _I’ll hold you to that_

[4:48 PM]  **I said ‘maybe’.**

[4:50 PM]  _Still holding you to it_

* * *

 

[October 3 2013, 10:56 PM]  **It was Bossuet’s birthday today.**

[10:58 PM]  _I know. I wished him a happy birthday on Facebook. And tweeted him a picture of the beer I’m drinking in his honor_

[10:59 PM]  _#happybirthday_

[11:01 PM]  **Yeah. The party wasn’t the same without you.**

[11:02 PM]  _Oh really?_

[11:03 PM]  **Yeah for starters no one spiked my drink so I was actually sober for the whole thing.**

[11:05 PM]  _Hey, 98% of the time that’s Courfeyrac. Don’t go looking at me!_

[11:08 PM]  **Whatever. Still wasn’t the same.**

[11:10 PM]  _You can say it, you know_

[11:11 PM]  **Say what?**

[11:12 PM]  _You miss me. You’re allowed to say it_

[11:13 PM]  _Enjolras?_

[11:20 PM]  _Whatever Apollo_

[October 4 2013, 1:31 AM]  _If it makes you feel better I miss you too_

* * *

 

[October 9 2013, 6:03 PM]  **Hey – what’s up with you? Haven’t talked in awhile.**

[6:10 PM]  _Not since Bossuet’s birthday_

[6:10 PM]  _I’m fine_

[6:11 PM]  _Pretty much same old, same old_

[6:11 PM]  _How are you?_

[6:12 PM]  **I’m good.**

[6:13 PM]  **I heard…an interesting rumor. About you.**

[6:15 PM]  _Oh? Do share_

[6:17 PM]  **I heard you’ve been…seeing someone. Romantically.**

[6:20 PM]  **Grantaire?**

[6:23 PM]  _Are you FUCKING kidding me??_

[6:24 PM]  **I just wanted to know if it was true or not.**

[6:25 PM]  _Even if it is, why the FUCK would you care??_

[6:26 PM]  **Because. You’re my friend. I care about my friends’ personal lives.**

[6:27 PM]  _You didn’t realize Joly and Bossuet were dating for six months until they LITERALLY MADE OUT IN FRONT OF YOU_

[6:28 PM]  **That was different.**

[6:28 PM]  _Bullshit_

[6:29 PM]  **It was!**

[6:30 PM]  _I bet you couldn’t even name one of the people that Courf’s slept with this week_

[6:32 PM]  **Also different! And unfair – they don’t stick around long enough to need to learn their names.**

[6:33 PM]  _Jesus Christ Apollo_

[6:33 PM]  _Whatever helps you sleep at night I guess_

[6:40 PM]  **So…**

[6:42 PM]  _So what?_

[6:43 PM]  **So are you? Seeing someone?**

[6:45 PM]  _I’m not doing this wth you. Not now_

[6:46 PM]  **What are you talking about?**

[6:49 PM]  _I’m talking about the fact that in all the time we’ve known each other you’ve never once asked who I’ve been dating until I’m suddenly 100 miles away and you can’t do anything about it_

[6:50 PM]  _I’m talking about the fact that you’ve never cared who your friends date until its me dating someone_

[6:51 PM]  _I’m talking about the fact that you waited until I was gone to give a shit_

[6:52 PM]  _I’m talking about the fact that you’re too goddamn far away and WAYYY too goddamn late to pull this shit_

[6:52 PM]  **Grantaire**

[6:53 PM]  _No_

[6:55 PM]  **Grantaire please…**

[7:00 PM]  **Grantaire?**

[7:15 PM]  **R?**

[7:30 PM]  **Fine. Whatever.**

* * *

 

[From: Courfeyrac, October 10 2013, 8:43 PM] I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ENJOLRAS BUT PLEASE UNDO IT HE’S MAKING A PLAN TO TAKE DOWN THE GOVERNMENT AND I DON’T THINK HE’S JOKING

[8:45 PM]  _Enjolras is a big boy. He can do what he wants._

[8:46 PM] COME ON GRANTAIRE DON’T BE LIKE THIS

[8:46 PM] HE MISSES YOU

[8:47 PM] WE ALL MISS YOU

[8:49 PM]  _He has a funny way of showing it._

[8:50 PM]  _You and Jehan coming up again this weekend?_

[8:53 PM] DEPENDS ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE UP WITH ENJY?

[8:54 PM]  _If you’re trying to blackmail me, I’ll forward him every text where you refer to him as ‘Enjy’_

[8:55 PM] YOU’RE MEAN

[8:56 PM]  _And you overuse caps-lock. What’s your point?_

[8:57 PM] THINK ABOUT FORGIVING HIM, OK?

[9:00 PM] Please, R?

[9:05 PM]  _I’ll think about it_

* * *

 

[From: Combeferre, October 10 2013, 11:35 PM] Go to bed. I can literally hear you pouting.

[11:36 PM]  **Our walls are thin, but they’re not that thin.**

[11:36 PM]  **Also I’m not pouting.**

[11:38 PM]  **Shut up.**

[11:40 PM]  **Ok fine, I am pouting.**

[11:42 PM] You could just call him, you know. And apologize

[11:45 PM]  **Or I could not. I don’t have anything to apologize for!**

[11:45 PM]  **Do you know where I put the protest permit form?**

[11:46 PM] It’s saved on your computer under “This Folder is Locked Until You Make Up with Grantaire.”

[11:47 PM]  **Please tell me this is a joke.**

[11:48 PM] It was Courfeyrac’s idea.

[11:48 PM] Well, it might have been Jehan’s idea. It’s hard to tell sometimes.

[11:49 PM] Either way, you’re not getting the password for that folder until you talk to Grantaire. Preferably in person, but we aren’t all that picky.

[11:50 PM]  **I’m going to murder all of you.**

[11:52 PM] Stop being melodramatic.

[11:52 PM] And you can stop glaring at me; it’s not going to help.

[11:55 PM]  **I hate you.**

[To: Grantaire, October 11 2013, 12:01 AM]  **Hey.**

[12:03 AM]  _Hey_

[12:04 AM]  **Just so you know all of my Les Amis stuff is being held hostage in a locked folder on my computer and I can’t get the password back until I talk to you.**

[12:04 AM]  **So.**

[12:05 AM]  _Wow you sure know how to make a girl feel special_

[12:06 AM]  **You’re not a girl.**

[12:07 AM]  _It’s a figure of speech_

[12:08 AM]  **Look, I wanted to talk to you anyway.**

[12:10 AM]  **I’m sorry for what happened.**

[12:13 AM]  **I just…I was surprised at you dating someone. That’s all.**

[12:14 AM]  **But you’re perfectly at liberty to do what you want.**

[12:14 AM]  _Wow glad I have your permission_

[12:15 AM]  **It’s NOT**

[12:15 AM]  **It’s not my permission**

[12:16 AM]  **I understand**

[12:20 AM]  _What exactly do you understand?_

[12:21 AM]  **You like someone. I get that. You should date as much or as little as you want.**

[12: 25 AM]  _Right. Because it doesn’t affect you in any way, shape or form_

[12:25 AM]  _Right Apollo?_

[12:30 AM]  **Right. Sure.**

[12:31 AM]  **So we’re ok?**

[12:32 AM]  _Sure_

[12:33 AM]  _I’ll text Combeferre and have him give you the password for your computer_

[12:34 AM]  **Thank you.**

* * *

 

[From: Courfeyrac, October 17 2013, 9:02 PM] NOW WHAT DID YOU DO?

[9:03 PM]  _Nothing_

[9:03 PM]  _We made up_

[9:04 PM]  _Or whatever_

[9:05 PM]  _Why?_

[9:06 PM] HE’S WORSE THAN HE WAS BEFORE

[9:06 PM] HE’S NOT EVEN TRYING TO MURDER ANYONE

[9:07 PM] HE JUST SEEMS SAD

[9:08 PM] DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HIM???

[9:10 PM]  _Since we weren’t dating I can’t really have broken up with him_

[9:11 PM] YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

[9:12 PM]  _I actually really don’t_

* * *

 

[From: Courfeyrac, October 17 2013, 9:13 PM] DID YOU AND GRANTAIRE BREAK UP????

[9:14 PM]  **What are you talking about?**

[9:15 PM]  **We weren’t dating.**

[9:16 PM] YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!!

[9:20 PM]  **I have no idea what you mean. Now leave me alone. I’m trying to get work done.**

* * *

 

[From: Courfeyrac, October 17 2013, 9:22 PM] CODE BLUE CODE BLUE I THINK R AND ENJY BROKE UP

[From: Combeferre, October 17 2013, 9:24 PM] They weren’t dating

[9:25 PM] WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[9:26 PM] Deep breath, Courf. Now what are you talking about?

[9:27 PM] THE PLAN OF WITHHOLDING ENJOLRAS’S WORK FROM HIM DID NOT WORK. I THINK WE NEED TO TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES.

[9:28 PM] …

[9:28 PM] What did you have in mind?

* * *

 

[October 18 2013, 6:27 PM]  **Are you home?**

[6:28 PM]  _Maybe. Why?_

[6:29 PM]  **Um**

[6:29 PM]  **There’s no way to really say this**

[6:30 PM]  **I’m outside your apartment?**

[6:31 PM]  _The fuck are you doing outside my apartment??_

[6:33 PM]  **Courfeyrac and Combeferre kidnapped me and drove me up here and then dropped me off and told me to fend for myself.**

[6:34 PM]  _They KIDNAPPED you??_

[6:35 PM]  **Um**

[6:37 PM]  **Well they lied to me about where we were going and then Courfeyrac provoked me into an argument and I didn’t realize that we were driving the wrong direction until it was too late.**

[6:38 PM]  _Where did you think they were taking you?_

[6:40 PM]  **The library.**

[6:41 PM]  _Enj the library’s like five minutes from your house_

[6:42 PM]  **So?**

[6:43 PM]  _I LIVE OVER AN HOUR AWAY!_

[6:44 PM]  **It was a very important argument.**

[6:45 PM]  _What was it about?_

[6:47 PM]  **…I don’t remember.**

[6:48 PM]  **Look will you just let me in?**

[6:48 PM]  **I can literally hear you laughing from outside.**

[6:49 PM]  **Please let me in?**

[6:50 PM]  _Well since you said please…_

* * *

 

[October 19 2013, 1:41 AM]  _You don’t have to sleep on the couch_

[1:42 AM]  **It’s fine. I’m not gonna kick you out of your own bed. Not when I’m an unwelcome guest.**

[1:43 AM]  _You’re not unwelcome_

[1:43 AM]  _You’re like the furthest thing from unwelcome_

[1:44 AM]  _And I didn’t say anything about me sleeping on the couch_

[1:45 AM]  **What do you mean?**

[1:46 AM]  _In simple terms: you + me + bed_

[1:48 AM]  _Not like that_

[1:48 AM]  _Just like sleeping_

[1:49 AM]  _Enjolras?_

[1:50 AM]  _You don’t have to_

[1:51 AM]  _It was just a thought_

[1:52 AM]  **No it’s fine. Just give me a minute.**

* * *

 

[October 19 2013, 7:56 AM]  _Hey I hope this doesn’t wake ypu up I had to run into work for something_

[7:57 AM]  _We’ll talk about what happened last night when I get back_

[7:57 AM]  _If you want_

[7:58 AM]  _Don’t worry you can borrow a pair of my pajamas tonight_

[7:59 AM]  _Sorry about ruining yours like that_

[8:00 AM]  **It’s fine.**

[8:01 AM]  **And they’re not ruined, they just need to be washed.**

[8:02 AM]  **You should pick up milk on the way home by the way.**

[8:02 AM]  **I used the last of yours.**

[8:05 AM]  **And Grantaire?**

[8:06 AM]  _yeah_

[8:07 AM]  **I don’t regret last night.**

[8:10 AM]  _Oh_

[8:10 AM]  _Good_

[8:10 AM]  _Me neither_

* * *

 

[October 19 2013, 3:13 PM]  _Can I kiss you?_

[3:14 PM]  **You are literally sitting two feet away from me on this couch. Why the hell are you texting me?**

[3:14 PM]  _I just wanted it in writing that I have permission to kiss you_

[3:15 PM]  **You have permission to kiss me.**

[3:16 PM]  _When?_

[3:16 PM]  **Whenever you want to.**

[3:17 PM]  _Why?_

[3:17 PM]  **Are we really doing this right now?**

[3:18 PM]  **Fine. Because you’re my boyfriend. Happy?**

[3:18 PM]  _Unbearably so._

* * *

 

[October 20 2013, 7:42 PM]  **I love you.**

[7:43 PM]  _You’re driving. Don’t text me while you’re driving_.

[7:44 PM]  **This conversation sounds familiar.**

[7:45 PM]  _Yeah and if you’ll recall I was a good boy and put my phone away and didn’t text you until I got here_.

[7:47 PM]  **I’m not going to stop texting until you tell me you love me.**

[7:48 PM]  _Sometimes you’re more of a child than Courfeyrac._

[7:49 PM]  **Grantaire… :(**

[7:50 PM]  _Emoticons, Enj? Really?_

[7:51 PM]  **:( :( :(**

[7:52 PM]  _I love you. Idiot._

[7:53 PM]  **:) :) :)**

[7:55 PM]  _Seriously. You are an idiot. Put your phone away_.

[7:56 PM]  **Fine. I miss you already, though.**

[7:58 PM]  _I know. I miss you too. But I’ll come visit next weekend. And we’ll work this out. Right?_

[8:00 PM]  _Enjolras?_

[8:02 PM]  _Enj??_

[8:05 PM]  **You told me to put my phone away…**

[8:06 PM]  _Asshole._

[8:07 PM]  **And yet you love me.**

[8:08 PM]  _And yet I sadly do._


End file.
